disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantastic Mickey!: a World like no other
Fantastic Mickey!: a world like no other is a American/Japanese/Canadian game by Disney. Released in 2016 February 6th (Fanon), Takes place in Disney world. Below are the characters, levels, places, music and movies. And make sure Ralph doesn't wreck this game but always be on the lookout for Felix. Characters: Characters Mickey Mouse (Lvl 1.) Minnie Mouse (Lvl 1.) Goofy (Lvl 1.) Donald (Lvl 1.) Daisy (Lvl. 2) Pluto (Lvl 2.) Chip (Lvl 2. 3 depends on which device your using) Dale (Lvl 2.) Snow White (Lvl 3.) Bashful (Lvl 3.) Doc (Lvl 3. Grumpy (Lvl 3. 2 Or even 1. Depends on wifi, which device and areas) Happy (Lvl 3.) Sleepy (Lvl 3.) Sneezy (Lvl 3.) Dopey (Lvl 3.) Prince (Lvl 4.) Old Hag (Lvl. 4) Magic Mirror (Lvl 3.) Pinocchico (Lvl 4.) Jiminy Cricket (Lvl 4.) Blue Fairy (Lvl. 3 Ending 4. Beginning) Patty (Lvl 4.) Monstro (Lvl 4. Final) Gepetto (Lvl 4.) Winnie the Pooh (Lvl 5.) Tigger (Lvl 5.) Eeyore (Lvl 5.) Kanga (Lvl 5.) Roo (Lvl 5.) Owl (Lvl 5.) Bambi (Lvl 5.) Flower (Lvl 6.) Fawne (Lvl 6.) Thumper (Lvl 6.) Miss Bunny (Lvl 6.) Cinderella (Lvl 7.) Prince Charming (Lvl 7.) Fairy Godmother (Lvl 7.) Jaq (Lvl 7.) Gus (Lvl 7.) Lady Tremaine (Lvl 7.) Drizella Tremaine (Lvl 7.) Anastasia Tremaine (Lvl 7.) Grand Duke (Lvl 7.) King (Lvl 7.) Alice (Lvl 8.) Mad Hatter (Lvl 8.) Queen of Hearts (Lvl 8.) March Hare (Lvl 8.) White Rabbit (Lvl 8.) Mr. Dodo (Lvl 8.) King of Hearts (Lvl 8.) Doorknob (Lvl 8.) Butterfly (Lvl 8.) Flowers (Lvl 8.) Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee (Lvl 8.) Peter Pan (Lvl 9.) Wendy Darling (Lvl 9.) John Darling (Lvl 9.) Michael Darling (Lvl 9.) Tick-Tock (Lvl 9.) Captain Hook (Lvl 9.) Tiger Lily (Lvl 9.) Mr. Smee (Lvl 9) Aurora (Lvl 10.) Prince Philip (Lvl 10.) Flora (Lvl 10.) Fauna (Lvl 10.) Merrywether (Lvl 10.) Diablo (Lvl 10.) Belle (Lvl 11.) Beast (Lvl 11.) Lumiere (Lvl 11.) Cogsworth (Lvl 11.) Mrs. Potts (Lvl 11.) Chip (Lvl 11.) Gaston (Lvl 11.) Nemo (Lvl 12.) Marlin (Lvl 12.) Dory (Lvl 12.) Hank (Lvl 12.) Bailey (Lvl 12.) Destiny (Lvl 12.) Tiana (Lvl 13.) Prince Naveen (Lvl 13.) Louise (Lvl 13.) Dr. Faciler (Lvl 13.) Charlotte (Lvl 13.) Big Daddy (Lvl 13.) Elsa (Lvl 14.) Honeymaren (Lvl 14.) Anna (Lvl 14.) Ryder (Lvl 14.) Kristoff (Lvl 14.) Olaf (Lvl 14.) Wreck it Ralph (Lvl 15.) Fix it Felix Jr. (Lvl 15) Vanellope (Lvl 15.) Levels: Level 1 (Main Street) Level 2 (Castle) Level 3 (Circus) Levek 4 (Critter Country) Level 5 (Soaring Across the World) Level 6 (Fantasyland) Level 7 (Wonderland) Level 8 (Neverland) Level 9 (Castle Corner) Level 10 (Fantasy Faire) Level 11 (Voyage) Level 12 (New Orleans Square) Level 13 (Arendelle) Level 14 (Game World) Level 15 (upcoming) (Haunted Mansion) Level 16 (upcoming) (Splash Mountain) Level 17 (upcoming) (Corona) Level 18 (upcoming) (Dunbroch) Level 19 (upcoming) (Jamestown) Level 20 (upcoming) (The Nutcracker and The Four Realms) Credits Art, Bryan Cook Music, Alan Menken Game, Disney Music Composed by Alan Menken Mickey Mouse March Height-Ho Pink Elephants I'm Late! Frozen Heart Let It Go Beyond The Sea So This is Love Category:Created by Papalouie123 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated G